Haruo Gojo
Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, Haruo Gojo is also the heir to the Gojo Nobility. He carefully guards his Clan's secrets while trying his best to be open and friendly with his fellow Shinigami 'Appearance' A handsome young man, Haruo is 5'5" tall and weighs a little under 170 lbs. Almost always smiling, his aqua marine eyes seem to twinkle when he's happy. His blonde hair is always neatly kept, and he constantly carries his pet cat around with him. 'Personality' A generally happy person, Haruo is extremely polite to everyone, even his opponents. This can unnerve some people, which aids in his favored tactic of keeping his enemy at bay while he waits for backup. Eager to help his fellow Shinigami, Haruo will undertake most menial tasks with a smile, but when he knows his time is being wasted, he can be surprisingly wrathful. 'History' The youngest of five brothers, Haruo is the son of the current Gojo Clan Elder, and like all his fellow clansmen, he was raised in the secret village located beyond Rukongai where all Asauchi are forged by the Clan's blacksmiths. When he was a young child he would often hang about the forges, and while he never engaged in the manual efforts of creating Zanpaktou, he was completely absorbed in the theories and methods behind the process, and often wished for his own Asauchi, but he was forbidden from becoming a Shinigami by his father, and his relationship with his father and siblings degraded, as he spent more and more time amongst the smiths. One day, his father became fatally ill, and his eldest brother was being prepared to take over the Elder's duties. Not wanting his youngest son to remain estranged from his family after he passed on, Haruo's father called for him on his death bed, and formally renounced his ban on becoming a Shinigami, but only after he had Haruo swear the same oath that bound the blackmith's, an oath which prohibited him from revealing the secrets of the Asauchi to anyone from outside the Clan. Gladly swearing the oath, Haruo went to the forges, and for the first time in his life, aided in the forging of a nameless Zanpaktou. While he could not say the blade was his own work, he knew that it would be reforged by his very own soul, and that he could at least say he had been present at it's "birth". Leaving the village after, the young Haruo enrolled in the Shinigami Academy, and advanced very quickly in his classes, catching the eye of many Divisions during his tenure as a student. He was one of very few students who graduated already having learned the Shikai, and graduated early to boot, a prodigy acknowledged by the Central 46. When his graduation finally occured, he joined the 4th Division, feeling that a support role best suited his abilities, and would be the easiest setting in which to avoid questioning about the secrets of his Clan. During the Arrancar invasion, he was among the healing teams that were following the orders of Takehiko Rokujo before his promotion, and his hard work defending the medical camps earned him a 3rd Seat promotion from the Central 46. Sometime after the defection of former 12th Division Captain Nonko Ryuuza, one of his fellow squad members was promoted to the Captain of the 4th Division, and took him on as her Vice-Captain 'Zanpaktou and Abilities' Zanpaktou Name and Description ''' 'Shikai: '''Seiboku (誠撲)= Admonishment for Speaking 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm A faceless Shinto priest living in a rocky mountain Shrine, with a stream and waterfall flowing serenely behind it. It wields a Naginata identical to the Shikai, and never speaks aloud; only communicates to Haruo using calligraphy on a scroll he carries constantly. 'Powers and' Abilities Dousei 動世 (Shift Worlds): If Haruo does not activate any of his Attacks for 5 posts, his opponent will begin to feel light headed, and will see momentary flashes of their inner world in chaos, causing their reaction time to slip by 30 Speed Points. If you force him to use one of his abilities, then Dousei loses its effect. * Arrancar and Menos become conflicted with the many souls that make up their being. Reiatsu and Attack reduced by 15 points each. * Does not effect Human Classes. Kenkyuu 剣泣 (Crying Sword): Much like his bed ridden superior, Haruo can hear the voices of other Zanpaktou Spirit unless they actively shut him out. In battle however, when one of his abilities take effect, they cannot actively shut him out. Attacks 'Shikai' Nagi 凪 (Calm): When the Naginata's blade comes into contact with any Zanpaktou, the Spirit within becomes calm and passive, and will cease to properly communicate with it's wielder. If the Zanpaktou is not already released, then it remains sealed for 2 turns even if it's name is called, but if it is released, then the primary Attack abilities cannot be used for 1 turn (Passive Abilities remain active). This can be stacked up to 3 uses. * When used on Arrancar in Resurrecion, or a Vizard who is using their Mask Powers, this ability reduces efficiency of Cero and Bala by 10 Reiatsu. Stacking rule still applies. * This ability does not effect High-Specs, Quincies, or Hollows. * When used on Fullbringers, it disrupts their ability to project their soul, and Bringer Light distance is reduced by 2 meters. Only stacks for 2 uses. Kan 喚 (Scream): By striking an opponent's Zanpaktou with the shaft of the Naginata instead of the blade, Seiboku causes the Spirit of the blade to cry out in pain. This causes Attack abilities to also double back on the wielder, essentially duplicating the Attack and sending the copy back at them. This only works for one Attack, and must recharge for 3 posts before it can be used again. * When used on Arrancar in Resurrecion, or a Vizard using their Mask Powers, Cero and Bala become unruly and recoil 30% damage on the user. * When used on High-Specs, Quincies, and Hollows, this ability disrupts Reishi in the air, reducing effectiveness of abilities by 20 Attack/Reiatsu depending on the ability. * This ability does not effect Fullbringers. Moku 黙 (Silence): If Haruo can successfully use Nagi at least 5 times before attempting to use ''Kan, ''striking with the shaft of the Naginata will seal the opponent's Zanpaktou instead of causing it to cry out in pain. The side effect of this Attack is that Seiboku will also become sealed, and both fighters cannot release them again for another 3 posts. * When used on an Arrancar in Resurrecion, this ability reduces their Stat boost to that of a Shikai, and Seiboku remains active. Lasts 3 posts. * This ability does not effect Hollows or Vizard Mask Powers. * When used on any Human class (not including Substitute Shinigami) using Abilities becomes painful and reduces Weapon Skill by 30. Seiboku is sealed and cannot be release again for 3 posts. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Vice-Captains